The Adventures of Dagger
by TheSib
Summary: Follow the hilarious adventures of Dagger from the SAO fanfic I Will Not Bow. Will she get the gold? Or will she go home broke? I do not own Sword Art Online. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Time for a new fanfiction based off of I Will Not Bow. This fanfic will have multiple stories of Dagger. I will be updating this fanfic every once in a while. Any suggestions for new adventures will be greatly appreciated.**

It was a normal day at Yggdrasil City in Alfheim Online for Dagger. Of course a normal day for her meant trouble for all those around her.

Dagger was with the love of her life, Helios. Dagger had her usual ponytail style hair with the black color given to Spriggans. She wore a black cloak with a violet trim. Helios's hair had an ashy red color, like all Salamanders. His clothing consisted of red armor with a yellow trim.

They sat at a bar owned by their friend Agil. It wasn't very packed. It was just them, Agil, Mai, and Riku. Mai was a blonde Sylph wearing a long green dress that had a white trim. Riku was a Sylph and wore a green hooded outfit with a yellow trim. He had blonde hair as well. All Helios wanted a nice romantic day with his girl. That was too much to ask when it came to Dagger however.

"Hmmmmmm..." Dagger kept pondering to herself over and over.

"What's wrong Dagger?" Helios asked.

"I can't come up with any new in-game get rich quick schemes. I've been in a slump for the past few weeks." Dagger moaned.

"There's got to be a quest or something with a lot of treasure chests." Helios said.

"Already done them." she sulked.

"You could scam Riku." Helios suggested.

"I've already made him broke."

"Damn right you did!" Riku yelled from across the bar. One glare from Helios shut him up however.

"Weakling." Mai chuckled.

"Look towards what other people have done." Agil said walking over. "I mean, the Salamanders tried to assassinate leaders of other races to tax their players like crazy, but that might be a bit extreme for just you."

The second Agil uttered those words, Alfheim was changed forever. Dagger had an idea.

"Dagger... you aren't serious right? You aren't actually thinking of trying this are you?" Helios asked.

"Think of the money." Dagger mumbled lost in her own greed.

"What have I done? I have just unleashed hell upon Alfheim." Agil gasped with a worried look.

"So who's your target?" Mai wondered.

"Mortimer, ruler of the Salamanders!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Why you hating on the Salamanders?! I'm one, remember?" Helios argued.

"Exactly. Once I take out Mortimer, you will be king of the Salamanders!" Dagger responded.

King. The word sounded nice to Helios. Ordering around the maggots that would serve him.

"I'm in!" Helios said.

"Good. Now all we need are..." Dagger began to say as two players walked into the bar.

They were both Imps. The first was a male with slightly messy black hair. He wore a long black coat with red trim. Slung across his back was a long sword with a black blade and violet handle. The second was a female with long flowing black hair with streaks of red in areas. Her dress was violet with a white trim. The scythe she wore had a violet handle and a long red and white blade. They were two of Dagger's closest friends, Ren and Alice.

"Ren! Alice! You're just in time! We need a couple of skilled players for decoys." Dagger smiled.

Ren was about to ask, but Mai quickly interrupted him.

"Code: Psycho! Initiate evasion maneuver 5!"

At Mai's words, Ren and Alice immediately grasped the situation. They knew exactly what to do as they had rehearsed this technique many times. Ren manifested one piece of Yld from his inventory and threw it into the air. Dagger instinctively dived for the coin. By the time she grabbed it, Ren and the two girls had already fled the bar. Riku was too slow to react however.

"Wait! Which is maneuver 5 again?!" Riku asked. He quickly realized his mistake as Helios and Dagger stared at him.

"Riku buddy! We need a favor." Helios smiled innocently. Riku quickly made for the door, but Helios already had him by the back of his shirt.

"Nooooooo! Why me?!" Riku yelled. Dagger and Helios tied Riku to a chair to prevent him from logging out.

"Why aren't you going after Agil for help?" Riku complained.

"I gave them the idea. I played my part in this." Agil argued.

"Fair enough." Dagger shrugged.

"Listen Riku. If you play a part in this you could be remembered as one of the players that took down the Salamanders." Helios persuaded.

Riku pondered this for a few moments. Being the naive fool that he was, he bought into the lies and agreed to help.

"Good! Now we just need some more help. Follow me maggots!" Dagger exclaimed.

**A/N: Oh boy. Shit is about to go down. I hope you all enjoy it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone has liked the story so far. Here's the next chapter.**

The Yggdrasil Ruins were located not far away from the city of Alne. The ruins were in the middle of some nearby woods. There were no monsters here. The center of the ruins contained a temple. Mirrors were scattered along the walls of the temple. An altar stood at the end of them.

"What are we doing here?" Riku wondered.

"Does a dog question its master's orders?" Helios asked.

"No."

"Then shut up."

Dagger walked to the altar. She stood in front of it and stretched out her arms. She then yelled out into the sky.

"Guardians of Yggdrasil, appear before me so I may prove my worthiness!"

At first, nothing happened. Then a mirror lit up, followed by another, and then another. Within seconds, all the mirrors were shinning. Several figures appeared from them. More and more appeared until a whole army of them were present.

The figures were humanoid in shape. They wore armor and had various types of weapons.

"The guardians of the World Tree?!" Riku gasped.

The guardians raised their weapons and prepared to attack. They vastly outnumbered Dagger's group.

"This is your plan? To have these things slaughter us?!" Riku yelled.

"They would never attack their queen." Dagger smiled. Riku was about to protest until Dagger raised her hand and chanted a spell. After the incantation, dust spread out from her hand and covered the horde of guardians.

"Guardians! I am your queen! You will obey my commands!" Dagger yelled. At her words, the guardians descended and kneeled before her. Riku and Helios were speechless.

"Gotta love illusion magic." Helios said.

"Attention soldiers!" Dagger yelled. The guardians immediately stood and gave a salute.

"Look to your left!"

The guardians obeyed.

"Look to your right!"

Once again, the guardians obeyed.

"Chances are, one of those people you saw will not survive! Private Riku, front and center!"

Riku obediently ran over and stood next to Dagger.

"This is Riku. There is a 100% chance he will not survive. Any questions?"

A few guardians raised their hands. Riku also raised his hand, but was immediately kneed in his manhood by Dagger. He kneeled over in pain. Any hands that had been raised immediately fell.

"Good. No questions. Now follow me my soldiers! To the Salamander capital!"

_Meanwhile in Alne..._

"Dagger's planning to do what?!" Ren gasped.

"She's gone on another crazy scheme to get rich. But I think this one takes the cake." Mai explained.

"There's no way she can pull this of. She would need an army of elite..." Alice began to talk, but a large shadow began to cover the city. When the three of them looked up, they saw thousands of dots covering the sky. They flew towards the southern end of Alfheim. A lone female player was leading them.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**A/N: Well this should be interesting. Stay tuned for next week's chapter everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright everyone. It's the final chapter for the Salamander invasion story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Salamander territory was a vast barren wasteland with mountains. The capital city was nearby some mountains. Dagger and company descended behind a large mountain to prepare the final move.

"Comrades! Friends! Riku... The Salamander capital is right in front of us." Dagger smiled.

"Can we... please... take a... break..." Riku asked, catching his breath.

"Oh sure! Why don't we take a freaking Cheetos and Mountain Dew break and reconvene in an hour!?" Dagger asked sarcastically.

"Really?!" Riku exclaimed, turning to take off. Dagger had his back collar before he could fly away though.

"I WAS KIDDING DUMBASS!" Dagger yelled.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you." Helios sighed.

"Ok everyone, here's the plan. Riku, I need you to go up and distract the Salamanders. Show them that hidden strength you have! I know you can do it." Dagger said.

"Wait. You do?" Riku gasped.

"Yes. I believe in you." Dagger nodded.

Riku took off towards the Salamander capital. He kept muttering "She believes in me" as he flew off.

"Ok once he barely pulls this off, the rest of you will attack the remainder of their forces while I slip past to kill Mortimer." Dagger explained.

Riku flew overhead the Salamander capital. He could do this. Dagger believed in him.

"Hey!" Riku yelled down at the capital. Several Salamanders looked up at him.

"Salamanders suck!"

Their eyes immediately went from confusion to anger. Riku just realized his grave mistake in judgment.

"Crap!" Riku cried as he ran away. Several hundred Salamanders chased after him.

"What do ya know. Riku can actually be useful." Helios said.

Once Riku and his pursuers were far enough away. Dagger motioned for her soldiers to get into position.

"CHARGE!"

At her order, Helios and the guardians took off into the sky and charged at the capital. As they got closer, the remaining Salamanders got into the air and attacked the invaders. Dagger flew through the shadows of the towers. She saw the leader's tower ahead of her.

"Now's my chance." Dagger smirked. She flew at the tower, but was quickly knocked aside by an unseen foe. She crashed into the side of a building. She flew up, followed by her new opponent. They both landed on the roof. She finally got a good look at him.

He was a large male Salamander. He had heavy armor and a large two-handed sword in hand. His hair was a dark red. He glared at Dagger, while smirking at the same time.

"Sorry, but you won't be going any further. I, General Eugene, will stop you!"

"I was almost scared. Then I heard your name was Eugene. Seriously, what kind of lame name is that?" Dagger laughed.

Eugene's face became filled with rage. He charged at Dagger and swung his sword. Dagger was barely able to duck out of the way, but got hit by Eugene's kick. His monstrous strength sent her towards the edge of the roof. Eugene charged once again.

"You're finished!" Eugene yelled. "You'll never kill Mortimer."

Eugene swung his sword down, but was dodged by Dagger. Dagger used the opening to attack Eugene. Her sword hit Eugene hard.

"Do NOT get in the way of me and money!" Dagger glared. A sudden monstrous force seemed to posses her as she attack with a series of slashes. Her attacks finally finished off Eugene's hp.

"No... how is this possible... WHAT ARE YOU?!" Eugene gasped.

"I am Dagger. I will do anything for money. You are nothing but a mere obstacle in that goal."

Eugene stared at the female Spriggan in shock as his body became veiled in flames. After they subsided, all that remained was a small red flame.

"One down, one to..." Dagger began to say, but was interrupted by a barrage of fireballs from above. The hit sent Dagger flying off of the roof. She crashed onto a nearby one on a lower building. A player landed across from her. He had long red hair. His clothing consisted of a long red robe with a yellow trim. He wore a small crown on his head.

"I heard you've been looking for me." he smirked. "Let's end this, girl."

Mortimer, leader of the Salamanders. Rumors described him as a powerful mage and one of the best strategists in ALO.

"Its time for this foolish game to end girl." Mortimer smirked.

"I agree. And its gonna end with you dead and my pockets stuffed with gold." Dagger replied.

"Fool! I am Mortimer! King of Salamanders! Greatest tactician in ALO!" Mortimer kept ranting on until Dagger's blade slashed right through him.

"You talk too much." Dagger smirked.

"No... impossible... how?" Mortimer gasped as he dissolved into flames.

"Are you kidding me!?" Helios yelled from afar. "Talk about anti-climactic!"

_A few weeks later..._

"I still can't believe Dagger pulled it off." Ren sighed.

"I can't believe she made Helios broke." Alice laughed.

After defeating Mortimer, Dagger taxed the Salamanders heavily. Unfortunately for Helios, that included him. Dagger made a fortune. She bought a house for herself and Helios to make it up to him.

Ren, Alice, Mai, and Riku were discussing Dagger's success as they hunted in a forest. Their hunt was interrupted however, as multiple players descended from above and surrounded them. They were all Salamanders.

"What do you guys want?" Alice asked.

"That Dagger girl is in your guild right?" glared one of the players.

"Look, we had nothing to do with her attacking you guys. I swear." Ren pleaded.

"What about him?!" another player yelled, pointing to Riku. Ren and the others took a long step away from Riku.

"He's all yours." Ren said.

"What?! Ren, come on!" Riku begged.

"This is what you get for going with Dagger for that stupid mission." Alice said.

The Salamanders grabbed Riku and dragged him away. Ren and the others continued hunting. And far away in her new home, Dagger sat back with Helios at her side.

**A/N: And they all the characters people cared about lived happily ever after.**

**Riku: "What about me?"**

**Me: "All the characters people care about."**

**Riku: (sobbing)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story folks. I will be adding more stories to this fanfic every now and then. But right now, I'm going to be working on the sequel to I Will Not Bow (aka: Blazing Revolution). The first chapter will be up within a week or two. Look forward to it.**


End file.
